Dark Surprises
by Jiyuu no Megami
Summary: Usagi is fed up with everyone not believing in her. She does something that she might regret. Some suicide. My first song-fic. Tell me if you like!


This is my first story. Be totally honest and tell me what you think. Usagi may be a little different in here, but it goes with my story.  
  
Dark Surprises  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Bound at every limb by my shackles of fears  
  
Sealed with lies through so many tears  
  
Lost in my fears, pursuing the end  
  
I fight for the chance to be lied to again  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It's everywhere. I can't escape it. I can't outrun it. It's going to swallow me whole. Darkness. It seems so comforting. It's telling me to come, to forget the pain, to ignore the lies, to leave my friends. I tell it, "No, I love my friends. They'll never betray me! I don't believe you!" "You're mistake, but remember; the offer will always stand." And then it left. I break down and cry. It does seem that the scouts are ignoring me, but why? The word still rings in my head. Darkness.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
You will never be strong enough  
  
You will never be good enough  
  
You were never conceived in love  
  
You will not rise above  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
That word causes lots of confused feelings. I keep thinking about how my friends were acting this whole month. Maybe it's right. Maybe they think that I'm worthless and they've been lying about caring for me. Maybe Darkness is a good idea.   
  
'Usagi! Don't think that! You know that your scouts love you!'  
  
~Scouts? Why don't you call them friends? ~  
  
'Don't you mean why don't you call them friends?'  
  
~Me? ~  
  
'I am you, you know.' I have got to stop talking to myself. But it's all so confusing! I don't want to be alone! But, why am I giving in?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
They'll never see  
  
I'll never be  
  
I'll struggle on and on to feed this hunger  
  
Burning deep inside of me  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I know that no one likes me. They all think that I'm a ditzy, klutzy, stupid blonde who's unfit to be the leader and future queen of Crystal Tokyo. When I started to ask responsible, my parents thought I was sick and the scouts thought I was possessed. I'm I really that horrible? The Darkness is so tempting. If I go, who's going to miss me? I told someone how I really felt about this. "Don't do it. Nobody hates you. How can they?" "Seiya, look at them? They've been ignoring me for a whole month! They're always in danger cause of me! They're not normal because of me! Maybe if I were gone, everyone would be happier." I replied. Seiya grabs me by my shoulders. "Listen to me. Stop imagining! How many times do I have to tell you? Nobody hates you! Stay alive, at least for me. I don't know what I'd do without you." I left his apartment. I felt much better, but I don't know for how long.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
But through my tears breaks a blinding light  
  
Birthing a dawn to this endless night  
  
Arms outstretched, awaiting me  
  
An opened embrace upon a bleeding tree  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
How could this happen to me?! Seiya lied! HE LIED! They do hate me!!   
  
At school, I was walking down the halls when people started whispering and pointing at me. I ask Molly what happened. She said that my so-called "best friends" spread rumors that I lost my virginity! I also found out that they were always talking behind my back. You'd think that was horrible enough, but it doesn't stop there. After school, when I went to see Mamo-chan to tell him about what happened, I saw him, outside his apartment with a girl in his arms. I thought it was just a friend, but when I walked closer, I saw them kiss. I gasped and that got the attention of the couple. "Mamo-chan. Why?" He was about to answer when I ran away.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Rest in me and I'll comfort you  
  
I have lived and I died for you  
  
Abide in me and I vow to you  
  
I will never forsake you  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I went to see Seiya, but he and the starlights weren't there. I tried calling him on his cell, but he didn't answer. 'He's ignoring me; I know it. He's ignoring me because I don't love him the way he loves me. He hates me too. WHY DOES EVERYONE HATE ME!' I ran up to my room and shut the door. I hold up the knife to the sun. It shines with all its might. Isn't it ironic that the knife shines, when it's my ticket to Darkness? I chuckle. I slit both of my wrists and insert it in my chest. I smiled before the last of my life leaves my body. Darkness.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
They'll never see   
  
I'll never be  
  
I'll struggle on and on to feed this hunger  
  
Burning deep inside of me  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I'm sitting on a tombstone. It's so cold. Kind of how I feel on the inside. I made a terrible mistake. All my friends and everyone at school are at my funeral, crying for me. Why, you ask? The person that told Mina that I lost my virginity was Maxine*; the college girl that liked Mamoru since they were in Middle School. Since people thought that she never lies, everyone believed her. The girl that kissed Mamoru was Maxine. She was trying to steal him away from me. The scouts were talking behind my back for two reasons. One reason, they were talking about how to improve my skills as a fighter and how they didn't believe the rumor. Seiya told them what I said and they blame themselves. Oh, and before I forget, you know what the second reason was? It was because they were planning a surprise birthday party for me. They ignored me to show that they'll always love no matter and to make the party more surprising.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
They'll never see  
  
I'll never be  
  
I'll struggle on and on to feed this hunger  
  
Burning deep inside of me  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well, surprise.  
  
* Means that I made up that character, but that doesn't matter because I only made up one. Oh well, tell me what you think. Ja! 


End file.
